This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Core acquired a mass spectrometer with gas chromatography and HPLC capabilities. The Core has added this service to provide small molecule and proteomics that is not available through traditional immunoassay technologies. The Biomarkers Core Lab continues to provide steroid and protein hormone assay services for investigators. In 2009, the lab served 66 different investigators located throughout the country, including Emory (41%), other academic institutions (50%), government labs (3%), and private industry (6%). During the last year, the Lab processed 31,242 samples in support of research. Costs incurred in the performance of the assays are recovered using a charge back to all users that, in the past year, resulted in $322,707 recovered, a change of +30 and +40% above the amounts recovered for 2007 and 2008, respectively.